


Day Fifty-Five || Say It Again

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [55]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood, F/M, Fist Fights, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 11:04:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17917541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: Hinata's never paid the class bad boy any mind...until she ends up stuck in the same classroom with him after hours. It's then she learns a bit more about him, and the reason he picks so many fights. Maybe her shared experience can help.





	Day Fifty-Five || Say It Again

“Say that again!”

The blunt, muffled sound of a fist landing squarely in a gut seems to echo in the shocked silence. By now, a sizable crowd has gathered, everyone looking on in morbid curiosity as the pair of brawlers block up a side corridor. A few look concerned, but aren’t brave enough to step in. The rest gawk in awe, a few making wagers on who will come out on top.

On one side, an unremarkable teenage boy. Blood dribbles down over his lips from an obviously-broken nose, bruises already blooming under his eyes like a tanuki. Mussed brown hair matches his weary gaze, clearly on the receiving end of the beatdown.

The other is a boy of some repute: Sasuke, younger Uchiha brother. At the moment, a fervid, almost feral look overtakes his features, dark eyes wide as he stares at his opponent.

“I said say it again, you piece of shit! SAY IT!”

But before the fight can get any worse, the crowds part for an approaching teacher. “All right, that’s enough...break it up.”

Taking that as a cue, a blond manages to grapple Sasuke from behind, holding back his arms with a grunt. “Leave it, Sasuke! You made your point!”

“You ever let me catch you throwing that bullshit around again, I’ll kill you! Hear me? I’ll -!”

“Can it!” Naruto cuts in, stopping his threat with a jerk of his arms.

“Sakura, take this one to the nurse,” Kakashi drawls tiredly, watching as the student does as asked. Even now, the target of the onslaught stumbles dazedly down the hall behind her.

“...what on earth was that all about?”

Still huffing angrily through his nose, Sasuke just stares at the adult with a look that could melt steel.

Realizing he’s not getting an answer, Kakashi sighs and simply offers, “Detention. Tonight. My classroom.”

“...he hit me first…”

“Well, hopefully the school officer will heed that,” is the dry reply, watching as he is indeed hauled to the administrative wing by the on-duty officer. “The rest of you,  _ please _ make your way to class. This is a school, not a circus...believe it or not.”

Slowly, teens begin to disperse, a few still trying to crane their necks for a look. Scowling, Naruto is among them, gaze unreadable as a girl approaches him.

“Are...are you all right, Naruto?”

“Yeah...m’fine, Hinata. It’s not like he hit me or nothin’, just…” A hand gestures in vain. “I dunno what set him off, but boy was he pissed. Royally. I missed the beginning...had to wait for Kakashi to distract him so I could get a good hold.”

Still looking concerned, Hinata lays a hand on his arm. “Well...you better get to class.”

“You too. See ya around.”

Watching him go, she lingers a moment more before taking her leave.

After the day is done, however...she finds herself in a bit of a pickle. Standing outside Kakashi’s classroom, she hesitates to knock. That morning, she’d arranged to take a make-up test for one she’d missed earlier in the week due to a doctor’s appointment. But now she’s not sure if she should go in.

Sasuke might already be in there, and...she doesn’t want to interrupt.

It’s no secret that the Uchiha is a troublemaker. He’s been in his share of fights, and honestly Hinata’s not sure how he hasn’t been expelled yet. Beyond that, she knows almost nothing of him personally. He’s her crush’s best friend, but...otherwise, he’s a stranger.

Steeling herself, Hinata takes a breath...holds it...sighs, and then knocks.

“Come on in.”

Doing as asked, she peeks around the door. “Uh...Mr. Hatake?”

He looks to her with a blank expression for a moment before brightening. “...oh! Hinata! Test...right. I’m sorry, I forgot.”

“That - that’s okay! Should I, um...reschedule?”

“No, no - you’re fine. Tell you what: just settle there in the back and take the test. Sasuke’s not here yet, but...he’ll just be dealing with me. Pretend we’re not here, and...well, I’m sure he’ll do the same.”

After a brief hesitation...she does as asked, receiving the packet and taking a seat in a rear desk. At first concentration is a bit hard to manage, but soon enough she finds her rhythm.

At least, until the door opens.

Peering up sheepishly, she sees him come in, followed by the school officer. The adults exchange a few words as Sasuke slings his bag to the desk most opposite her: front, far side. He doesn’t even look at her.

As Kakashi moves, Hinata ducks back to her test, doing her best not to listen, but...well, it’s sort of hard not to. The classroom is otherwise empty, and totally silent. The heat isn’t even running.

“So...wouldn’t tell them what happened? Going to make defending yourself a little difficult, isn’t it Sasuke?”

There’s no reply.

Kakashi heaves a sigh. “...look, I figure I can make a good guess, given the context. Who was he bad mouthing? You? Your brother? Your parents?”

She barely hears him heave a curt breath.

“...you can’t give every asshole you meet a beatdown,” Kakashi goes on quietly. “Believe me, I know how infuriating it is.”

“You don’t know a damn thing.”

“I’d explain if you’d give me the time of day.”

...silence.

“...I lost my father to suicide when I was very young. Younger than you when you lost your parents.”

The double bombshell jolts Hinata so hard, she breaks her pencil lead against the desk. Quickly flushing red and hoping that wasn’t heard, she clicks the mechanical utensil and keeps writing.

“Everyone thought that made me the butt of the joke. I heard it all. And I’ll admit, I was just as rough and tumble as you. Only difference was it only carried on until middle school. Then I lost my best friends. One right after another. And I realized...that trying to shut everyone’s mouths with my fists was only going to get my knuckles split, and my ass in trouble. The opinions would never change, no matter how angry I got. And it’s the same case here, Sasuke. You suffered a tragedy. And kids are evil little whelps sometimes. They’ll use that against you. But the only thing you’re giving them is more ammunition. I  _ know _ it’s bitter to swallow that down. I do. But you need a new outlet before this lands your behind in juvie. Or worse. And I don’t want to see that happen. Okay?”

Sasuke doesn’t respond, keeping his chin atop folded arms.

“...just think about it. I know I’m not your father - I don’t have lecture rights. But I  _ was _ just like you. I lived it. I know it. And I figure someone might as well learn from our mistakes, hm?” A hand claps Sasuke on the shoulder before moving to sit at his desk.

An hour later, Hinata finishes her test. There’s a nervous glance to Sasuke - who hasn’t moved - before taking it up to the front. “Here, I’m done…”

“Ah, thank you Hinata. Glad you could come in and get this wrapped up.”

“Thanks for letting me...n-not every teacher allows make-ups.”

“Well, better late than never in my book,” he assures her.

She can’t help a small laugh at that - Kakashi’s tardiness is legendary.

“Well, get on home then - back to it tomorrow. I hope you’re not behind on the homework?”

“No, I’m fine.”

“All right then.”

Leaving the classroom behind, Hinata moves to her locker, lost in thought as she slowly gathers the textbooks and notebooks she’ll need for take-home work. She’s focused enough to jump at the sound of a door.

Sasuke, apparently, has been let out.

Giving him a startled glance, Hinata quickly redirects her gaze as he moves to his own locker. She...never realized his was this close. Moving to quickly finish up and give him his privacy, Hinata freezes as he speaks.

“Hey.”

Almost lurching, it takes a moment to look his way. “Um...y-yeah…?”

He stares at her with the same dead-eyed look she normally sees on his face. But now...she has more context. He lost his parents...and it sounds like he still gets harassed about it.

In that case...honestly? She hardly blames him.

She knows - well, in half a sense - what that’s like.

“Do me a favor.”

“...uh -?”

“Don’t tell Naruto what Kakashi said.”

There’s a small jolt. “Of - o-of course not! Why would I -?”

“I know you guys are friends, and…” He trails off, staring into the metal cabinet. “...he doesn’t need to know.”

“I...w-we’re not that close, really. I just, um…”

Another glance at her as she flounders.

“...I don’t...know if we’re really...friends. But no, I - I won’t tell him anything.” A nervous hand tucks hair behind her ear. “...I won’t tell anyone.”

“Good.”

“Sasuke, I...um…” She hesitates at his stare. “...I’m sorry you had to go through that - I lost my m-mother when I was little, and -”

“I don’t need your sympathy.”

She flinches as he cuts in. “...I know. But...I just want you to know that I - I understand. To a point. And if, er...if you ever need someone to - to talk to, then I can -”

His locker door slams, startling her so badly she half-collapses back against her own. Heart racing, she watches him go, bag thrown over his shoulder as he stalks back down the hallway.

...maybe she overstepped her bounds. She’d just wanted to offer him a little help! But...well, it seems he doesn’t want it.

...she tried.

The walk home is uneventful, as is homework. Social media is filled with talk of the fight - even videos (shaky and grainy) are plastered all over her feeds. Disgusted, she closes them all before collapsing atop her bed. Those jerks…!

But rather than let her temper get the better of her, Hinata just rolls over...and calls it a night.

Her father says nothing about it the next morning, and she doesn’t offer. The less he knows about school, the better in her eyes. Instead, she makes the walk in silence, alone, as per usual. She’s early, as always, taking her time at her locker to sort through her schedule and supplies.

But then she notices something out of place. A spare paper, folded, at the bottom...did someone slip it through the slats? Picking it up, it’s unfolded to reveal a small, scribbled note.

_ Lunch period. Stage. _

...does...someone want to meet her? But...why? She doesn’t recognize the handwriting...who on earth…?

The curiosity nags at her all day, checking the clock far more often than usual as she waits for midday. Only once they’re released to the cafeteria does she detour to the school’s stage. Typically it’s used for hosting the drama club’s plays, or choir concerts. It’s crowded with chairs, props, risers, and a piano: dark as the curtain remains drawn. Cautiously stepping around as not to knock anything over, she almost has a heart attack as someone says her name. “W-what -?!”

It...it’s Sasuke…?

Clutching a hand to her chest, she wilts in relief. “You...you s-scared me!”

He doesn’t apologize, instead looking to her blankly. 

“Were, um...were you the one who left me the note?”

“Yeah.”

A pause. “...do you...need something?”

After another bout of silence, he sighs, lifting a hand to itch at the rear of his head. “I...wanted to apologize. For what I did yesterday.”

She doesn’t reply, not sure what he means.

“...you...you tried to help me, and I just...stormed off. I didn’t really listen. I was just -” Sasuke cuts off, looking unsure. “...it was rude. I’m sorry.”

“It, um...don’t worry about it. I...I know you weren’t in the best mood or anything. I don’t blame you.”

“...still.”

Another silence blooms between them.

“...I know it might not be what you want, but...I-I meant what I said. Yesterday. About...talking. If you want. I know you and Naruto are good friends, and...well, I’d like to help.”

“...you like him, don’t you?”

She startles, going a bit pink.

“...good luck with that. He’s an idiot, and he’s got eyes for the class pet.”

“I...I know. But...still. He’s a good person. So...if he’s friends with you, that means you are too.”

Sasuke snorts, looking a hair amused. “Whatever you wanna tell yourself.”

“I’m serious!

“...say it again.”

“I -! Wait...what?”

“Say that again.”

Hinata blinks, a bit confused...before brightening. “...you’re a good person, Sasuke. I...I really do believe that. So…”

Another round of quiet, and then he sighs, head bowing. “...go eat your lunch. I’ve wasted enough of your time.”

“But...what about you?”

“I’ll be right behind you.”

For a moment she’s torn, but eventually acquiesces. Something tells her he wants some time alone. Lingering won’t help. Still, as she goes through the line, Hinata can’t help but think back over their conversations...and Kakashi’s. Maybe, just maybe...they got through to him. Just a little bit.

She’ll have to wait and see.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo, this got long! And...wasn't at all what I intended when I started, haha! I wanted it to be canon and take a whole other route, but...it just kinda plotted its own course as I went. But hey, it works!
> 
> Sasuke isn't taking anyone's crap who dares talk poorly about his family. And as someone who lost her mother, Hinata can relate...if only in part. But sometimes all a person needs is a little understanding, and a listening ear. Hopefully she can lend him just that!
> 
> But yeah, that's all for tonight! We'll be back at it again tomorrow - thanks for reading!


End file.
